Mother Luna: Mother's Day
by Sunblast X
Summary: It's Mother's Day in the town of Royal Woods and Laila wants to give her mother, Luna something on this most special of days.


**Hey guy's here's a Mother's Day one-shot between Luna Loud and her daughter, Laila.**

* * *

Ah, Mother's Day, the day where you show your mother appreciation for everything she's done. No truer could be said than in the Loud house. Most mothers got two or three gifts, one from each kid. Rita Loud on the other hand got eleven… due to having eleven kids.

But this story wasn't about Rita, ten daughters and one son. No, this was about her third oldest daughter, Luna and _her_ daughter, Laila. In fact, the two were visiting Luna's old home to spend time with their relatives. Each of the Loud siblings tend to do their own thing for their mother on this holiday, from Leni making her some article of clothing, to Lucy writing a sweet, albeit somewhat spooky poem. Days like this tend to go according to plan.

"What're you making, Uncle Lincoln?" Laila asked her uncle as she watched him put a tray into the oven.

"I'm baking cupcakes for my mom" Lincoln told her with a smile as closed the open door.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" Laila asked eagerly.

"Sure, once they're done baking, cool and get frosted" Lincoln replied.

"Thanks. Why are you baking cupcakes for grandma?" Laila asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's Mother's Day, Laila" Lincoln told his niece.

"Mother's Day?" Laila tilted her head.

Lincoln chuckled at the six year old's innocence. This wasn't her first Mother's Day she'd celebrate with Luna, far from it, but it was probably the first time she'd heard of it personally since she was too young to remember previous Mother's Days. As stated before, she was only six.

"Heh, it's a day where you celebrate your mother and everything she's done for you" Lincoln explained.

"How?" Laila asked.

"Well…" Lincoln rubbed his chin "You just gotta get your mom a gift!"

"Ooh! What should I get for my Mommy?" Laila asked with excitement.

"A card should do just fine" Lincoln offered.

"You know her pretty well; will you help me, Uncle Lincoln?" Laila asked her uncle.

Lincoln chuckled. "Sure"

"Yay!" Laila threw her arms in the air. "Do you think Mommy will like it?"

Lincoln rubbed her niece's head and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it?" Rita smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It sure is, mom" Luna replied, smiling back with a cup of coffee of her own.

It had been a good Mother's Day so far. Lori and Leni had turns giving their mother their gifts and now it was Luna's turn. Normally she'd put on a show and sing a song about how amazing her mom was, but Rita had the idea to spend some quality time at the café together. Luna accepted and offered to pay since it was technically Rita's special day.

"So, tell me, how've you been lately?" Rita asked her rocker daughter with interest.

"I've been fine. My college classes are pretty easy since I do them online" Luna told her mother, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And what about Laila? How's my granddaughter?" Rita asked, bringing up the six year old.

"She's fine; she's doing well in school. Just last week she taught Charles how sing _We Will Rock You_. Well, Charles was more barking than singing, but you know what I mean" Luna said, a light chuckle at the end.

Rita giggled a little. "So, little Laila's into music. I'm not surprised; she is _your_ daughter after all"

"Yep, she's Mommy's little rock star alright" Luna said, a smile forming on her face.

"I said the same thing when you first got into music" Rita commented. "She's isn't a handful is she?" she asked.

"Oh, no, she's a little angel" Luna placed her hands of her heart. "And unlike Lola at that age, Laila being sweet is actually real" she added.

Rita nodded her head in agreement. Raising Luna, she had been a good girl most of the time, which made Rita happy that Laila ended up taking after her mother. That's when a faint buzzing noise could be heard.

"Oh, I guess my time with you is up" Luna cheeked the time on her phone. "We'd better get back if you want to spend time with Lincoln and the rest of the girls" she added, Rita placing her purse over her shoulder.

"Speaking of Lincoln, I hope he and Laila are ok" Rita spoke up.

"I'm sure they're fine. For all we know, Lincoln could be baking something while helping Laila" Luna commented.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Loud House…**_

"It was sure nice of Aunt Lily to let me use her arts and crafts stuff" Laila said while writing a message inside of the homemade guitar shaped card that she made out of purple construction paper. "How's this?" she handed her uncle the card.

Lincoln smiled at his six year old niece's handiwork. "Nice. Not bad for a six year old" Lincoln commented. "But you know what'll make this card even better?" he asked rhetorically.

"What?" Laila tilted her head.

 _[20 minutes later]_

"Ok Laila, it's dry now" Lincoln in formed his niece.

"Yay!" Laila clapped her hands joyfully. At that moment they heard the front door open.

"We're back!" they heard the voice of the Loud house matriarch as she and Luna walked in. "Did you two have fun?" Rita asked her son and granddaughter.

"Meh, we didn't really do much..." Lincoln shrugged.

"Mommy, look what I made you!" Laila ran up to Luna, holding up the card she made for her mother.

Luna took the card in her hand and read its message:

 _Dear Mommy,_

 _You are my guardian, the one that protects me from harm_

 _When I feel sad or scared, I feel safest in your arms_

 _You're my protector and everything that I want to be_

 _A great friend, but even better family_

 _Your loving daughter, Laila_

Luna's eyes weld up with tears as she read the message with in the card. She sniffled as she looked at her daughter who smiled at her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" Laila spread her arms for a hug.

Luna's lips quivered into a smile of her own as she picked her daughter up. "Oh, my sweet baby girl!" Luna said as she held Laila in her arms in a loving embrace, kissing her a few times on her cheek.

Lincoln tapped Laila on the shoulder, and then handed her a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. Laila took a bite out of it before offering some to her mother, to which she took a bite out of as well.

"Mmm… I love Mother's Day" Luna said, licking her lip of the frosting and continued to lovingly nuzzle her daughter, resting her head on top of Laila's. This truly was a good mother's day.

* * *

 **And there's my Mother's Day one-shot and yet another story that takes place in the Mother Luna/Laila Loud Universe. Until next time guys.**


End file.
